


草原上·十六

by shawland



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawland/pseuds/shawland





	草原上·十六

“王凯，你恋爱了吗。”秦然戳戳王凯的脑袋，一脸恨铁不成钢的样子，“你这几天都不怎么说话了！也不去篮球场了。就在寝室里窝着，怎么回事，嗯？”

王凯看了眼秦然，笑了笑。他感受到了对方的关切心情，但对此也只能一笑而过。他不敢向世界公开他的恋情，或许下一秒洪水就会到来，吞没陆地，摧毁他的爱情。

“没什么啦。”王凯懒洋洋道，随便看着一本小说，心思却不在书本上面。随便翻了一页过去，他竟一个字都没读进去，只空洞着发呆，或者想象阿云嘎。

他难得有这般空闲时间。

“王凯，最近不见你去篮球场了啊。”汪瑞推开门走进来，随手拿起肩上挂的毛巾擦了擦汗，鼓胀的肌肉从背心下显露出来。虽然已是秋天，但他开门便带进来了一股热气，将他们着实熏了一下。“怎么，这是要潜心研究表演了？还是要泡妞呢？”他大咧咧说道，也不管屋里两人什么反应，只端起水杯咕嘟嘟灌了一通水，这才缓过气来。

“你们一个两个……谁要泡妞了。”王凯笑骂道。“还不到时候呢。”他有点心虚，强撑着说完了这句话便不管二人反应，只翻过身去继续看小说，却觉得越看心越乱，这上面竟然有情色描写，字字句句仿佛都在戳他那点难言的心思。他翻开封面一看，发现自己竟借了一本如此限制级的小说，红了脸便塞到枕头下假装睡觉。睡意却一点也未侵扰他，他满脑子是那几句关于性的描写，或是男女之间的情爱……

他硬了。

那边汪瑞还在和秦然你一搭我一搭聊着天，两人都是自己这侧的上铺，应该不会察觉到什么异常。王凯用薄毯将自己遮住，悄悄地把手伸进了内裤。他面朝左侧睡觉时，左手时常放在枕边伴自己入睡，这时却不见了左手的踪影，只有一团勉强鼓起的东西在胯部若隐若现。

嘎子。他闭上眼，无声呼唤道。

他想起阿云嘎那高大健硕的身材，比他还高一点，大概有那么三四公分。他穿着白色工字背心回头冲自己笑，露出一对兔牙。他的头发散乱披着，带着一点点汗味和一点点酒味，那么直接地、温柔地、从远处走来，抱住自己，低下头用头发磨蹭着自己的胸膛，又用那一点点胡茬摩挲着自己的面颊。

他举起头来，像是讨要着一个拖欠多年的吻。

嘎子。他用他那健硕的双臂抱住自己，像抱住一只羔羊，在他的额上热烈亲吻，仿佛要赋予他再一次的生命。然后他一路向下，路过挺翘的鼻梁，停留在那双唇的中间。他热切地突破唇齿的界限冲了进去，像一位将军巡视着自己打下的领土，他的舌划过每一颗硬而洁白的牙齿，每一寸软而细嫩的牙龈，与他的舌相接相拥相吻，仿佛在舞蹈，又仿佛要歌唱。

王凯闭上眼。他看见阿云嘎来到自己身边，黑暗中一切感官都变得敏感，他微启双唇迎进阿云嘎的进攻，像缴械的士兵一样对着他敞开自己，敞开自己的一切，任由他随意探索。

他压在自己身上，迫切而勇敢。他绝不害怕那些俗世的眼光，可王凯还要注意着不要被舍友发现自己的举动。想象中的阿云嘎穿着那身白色工字背心和短裤，不怕冷一般，将炽热的体温传递到他的身上。他向虚空伸出手，握住不存在的阿云嘎的手，伸向自己的裤子，那鼓胀的一团，要给他触摸，给他抚慰。

给他慰藉。

王凯的手伸进内裤，虚虚握住自己的性器，就像被阿云嘎的手握住一样，他上下撸动着，像是在被阿云嘎手淫一般，他激动地几乎颤抖出声——但是要忍住。本来稀疏平常的事情因为这一性幻想变得美好而充满诱惑力，他不禁伸长脖子以汲取更多空气，从而努力抑制自己近在嘴边的呻吟声。

嘎子。他仿佛就在耳边，调弄着他的耳朵，用舌头，用牙齿，侵入他从来无人探访的敏感位置，然后无情地戏弄他，就像狐狸捉弄着一只兔子一样。他难得显现出一些聪明气来，让他想要笑着去逗弄他，却又屈服于他的唇舌下。

王凯用大拇指腹揉了揉流水的龟头。那里无比敏感，这一下几乎爽到他想要叫出来，但他不能，他要克制一点——这点克制使他保持着难得的清醒，几乎睁开眼回到现实中来，可阿云嘎却偏要捂住他的眼，要他留在黑暗中。

如果是嘎子的手，那指腹一定因为长时间弹着吉他而磨出硬茧，那一下摩擦定会让他擦出火花，擦到他性器坚硬，几乎一下子便忍不住泄出些前液来。他又坏心眼地绕着自己的冠状沟擦了一圈，却没想到不仅没擦干净，反倒使这里更湿滑了。他轻笑着，呼吸声在自己耳边徘徊。他坏笑着，一下子大力地撸了下去，又握住上来，就在这反复的机械动作之间，又无情地用舌头舔弄着他的耳垂，他的耳廓，用那条舌戏弄他，使他完全没精力在注意周边的事物——

他伸长脖子，闭着眼，无声地呻吟了起来。

他在自己的想象里，在自己的手里，在还有别人存在的简陋的寝室里，在这张小小的单人床上，第一次在恋爱后自慰、放纵、射精。

他偷偷从枕边的卷纸上揪下来一两张擦手，又偷偷伸进毯子里擦下身，像做贼一样心虚。

“王凯！”乍一听到有人叫他，他几乎整个人都要弹起来，浑身都颤抖。他用尽最大的力气克制住自己，缓缓转过身去，露出半面有些发烫的脸给秦然：“嗯。”

“我去打饭，用不用帮你捎一份？”话音落罢，又听到秦然嘟囔：“脸怎么这么红，不会是受凉发烧了吧。”

王凯用尽最后一点力气伸出右手打在秦然袖子上，“别闹，快去打饭，我要饿死了。”

“饿死谁也不能饿死你啊。”秦然笑道，笑声跟脚步声渐行渐远。汪瑞没出声，不知道是否又在摆弄着他那个什么MP3，或许带着耳机，听不见呢。王凯松了口气，穿好裤子下床去丢卫生纸，却听到汪瑞从上铺传来的声音：

“王凯，你说秦然那小子，是不是喜欢你啊。”


End file.
